


Broken English

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [36]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Sauli expanded his English vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken English

Adam smiles and leans against the doorway when he sees the domestic scene in front of him.

Sauli's sitting in bed, his back propped against a couple of pillows while his legs stretch out in front of him. Above the sheets and blankets, his boyfriend's chest is bare thereby giving Adam a mouth watering view of his arms, nipples - and Jesus, those abs.

If he had his way, Sauli would never wear a shirt.

Sauli adjusts his glasses and his lips move wordlessly as they look down at the IPad in his hands, and Adam wonders what book he's chosen tonight.

It started with Twilight.

Adam came home from the studio one night to find Sauli reading the book out loud. When he questioned him, Sauli blushed, and stuttered before quickly shutting the book and depositing it on the nightstand.

Adam teased him mercilessly about reading the teenage love story. He tickled him, and pinned him down until Sauli answered the all important question - team Edward or team Jacob?

"Team Adam," Sauli had answered with a dazzling, sexy smile that ended conversations about vampires and werewolves.

It was later that night, Adam discovered the real reason Sauli chose that particular book to read.

It was easy English.

Turns out Sauli was self-conscious about his speech.  He never mentioned it before because he thought Adam had enough on his mind.

That night started one of Adam's favorite pastimes - Sauli reading to him.

His heart constricts as he remembers how uncomfortable Sauli was in the beginning but with Adam's love and encouragement, he became more confident. Now, he doesn't bat an eye when there's a word he can't pronounce, or when he asks Adam for a definition.

"Hi," Sauli smiles, lowering the IPad when he spots Adam in the door.

"Hey baby."

Adam walks into the room, pulling off his clothes in the process. He had a difficult recording session and was hoping to talk it over with Sauli. Bitching to his boyfriend about work shit always helps ease his mind.

He climbs into bed and scoots down until his arms are wrapped around Sauli's hips, his head resting on Sauli's upper thigh.  He closes his eyes when those magical fingers run through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"You okay?"

The question is the perfect opening. "Rough day," he answers but doesn't expand. He decided he doesn't want to talk at all.

Tonight he wants to be boyfriend Adam, not singer Adam.

"Read to me," he says, then places a kiss on Sauli's hip.  "Please," he adds as he lays his head back down.

Sauli lifts the IPad and begins.


End file.
